1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to tissue engineering scaffolds and, in particular, to three-dimensional (3D) tissue engineering scaffolds.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In biomedical applications such as tissue engineering, cells grown on a flat surface cannot be used for tissue engineered thick organ constructs since they cannot grow well on top of each other. Scaffolding can be used to provide a three-dimensional (3D) surface, however currently available scaffolding is limited in that some, such as porous scaffolding, for example, cannot be easily used for co-culture and cell positioning for these co-cultures. Porous scaffolds also cannot be used for cells requiring contact guidance. As a result of the limitations of currently available scaffolding the ability to mimic the in vivo micro-environment of tissue cells may be hindered.